De la Rue à la Piraterie
by Thea-San
Summary: Erika, Nire, Rick et Lous sont quatre adolescents qui ont grandis dans la rue et ils étaient heureux ainsi. Mais leur vie va basculer à cause de l'envie d'adrénaline d'un et de l'envie d'argent d'autre, les entraînant dans une aventure dangereuse dans un équipage de pirates très flippants et assez singlés (je suis nul en résumé, Rating T pour quelques mots, romance possible)
1. Une journée qui commence mal

_**Bonjour tout le monde, ici Thea-San**_

_**Donc voici ma première fanfiction sur One Piece^^**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je tient a vous prévenir, comme pour mes fic sur TMNT, j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire **(saltée de brevet a la noix!) **et donc je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à écrire T^T et j'en suis désolé.**_

_**Je vais essayer de me remettre à écrire mais rien de sur, JE NE VOUS OUBLIS PAS! PROMIS SUR LA TÊTE DE TATA YOYO!**_

_**Bonne lecture^^ **(corrigé en parti par mon papa à qui je fait un gros bisou!)_

* * *

*Je suis née dans la rue, j'ai grandis dans la rue, j'ai rencontré dans la rue, je me suis battu dans la rue, tout ce qui m'est arrivé, est arrivé dans la rue, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre et ça me suffisait amplement. Mais tout a une fin, cette journée avait pourtant commencée comme toutes les autres, dans la rue.*

Erika ouvrit les yeux, elle avait passé la nuit sur un toit, elle s'étira émettant par la même occasion un gémissement de fatigue, puis laissa retomber ses bras sur les tuiles orange, perdant son regard sur l'horizon, la mer était calme, une légère brise déplaçait les quelques nuages de coton. Erika se leva, récupérant la barre métallique qui lui servait d'arme et descendit de son perchoir pour atterrir dans la rue déjà bondée, en même temps il devait être plus de midi, les autres devaient sans doute l'attendre à la planque, elle s'élança entre les passants, volant quelques bourses au passage, de quoi se faire pardonner pour son retard. La jeune femme ne le savait pas encore, mais cette journée allait changer sa vie à jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, Erika arriva devant une espèce de vieil entrepôt dont la porte était à moitié ouverte. La jeune femme ce glissa à l'intérieur et marcha jusqu'à un endroit plus ou moins aménagé, quelques canapés et fauteuils, une table basse, un petit atelier de bricolage et une multitude de caisses pour la plupart ouvertes. Quelques personnes étaient déjà là, un châtain habillé d'une chemise à demi-ouverte et d'un pantalon brun ainsi que des espadrilles, un blond foncé portant une chemise avec le col et les manches relevées, un veston sans manche, un pantacourt noir et des chaussures de randonnée, et une brune à lunettes habillée d'une robe courte rose pastel et de bottes jusqu'au dessus des genoux brun foncées. En voyant arriver Erika, le blond lui balança presque à la figure un vieux morceau de métal rouillé qu'elle lui renvoya d'un coup de sa barre, le jeune homme pesta et se tortilla sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que seules quelques-unes de ses mèches ne dépassent.

-Tu es en retard Erika, lança le châtain en allant à sa rencontre.

-Ouais ouais, je sais Nire, dit-elle en lui lança les bourses qu'elle avait volé.

-ça fait un petit paquet pour te faire pardonner de ton retard, se moqua-t-il.

La brune, jusqu'à maintenant assise sur des caisses en hauteur, accouru vers les deux et récupéra les sacs de pièces, Erika et Nire la laissaient faire. Elle vida les contenus sur la table basse et commença à les compter en silence.

-ça fait combien? Demanda le blond en se rapprochant.

Il se prit un petit coup sur le front de la part de la comptable du groupe qui continua son travail en silence, puis elle releva la tête vers les deux autres en souriant et faisant des signes avec ses mains. Les trois autres sourirent.

-133 Berry en plus! Cria le blond avant de ce prendre un coup de poing sur le crâne de la part de la blonde.

-La ferme crétin! Imagine si des marins t'entendent! L'engueula-t-elle.

-Aïe aïe aïe! ça fait super mal! Ce plaignait-il plié en deux, les mains sur la tête.

-C'est fait pour. Erika se tourna vers Nire. Alors, y a de quoi aujourd'hui?

Le châtain sourit à pleine dents, il ne répondit pas immédiatement et parti chercher des papiers qui ce trouvaient sur une caisse, des avis de jugements de pirates. Il farfouilla dedans jusqu'à trouver son bonheur et retourna vers le reste du groupe. Il leur montra l'avis de jugement, les trois autres le regardèrent un instant puis, la brune vient près de lui et lui mit une claque sur l'arrière de la tête. Elle commença à faire de grands signes et les expressions de son visage étaient très marquées. Erika croisa les bras.

-J'suis d'accord avec Lous, c'est trop dangereux de s'attaquer à un pirate de son envergure, ce serai du suicide.

Le sourire de Nire s'agrandit et il ricana.

-C'est pour ça qu'on va voler ces hommes.

Lous lui remit un coup derrière le crâne.

-C'est bon arrête de me frapper!

La brune lui fit un doigt et retourna à coté d'Erika qui toisait son aîné. Nire regarda tour à tour ses camarades.

-Allez les gars, si ça par en steak on s'barre aussi sec et puis voilà.

Il essayait de faire changer d'avis ses amis mais ceux-ci ne semblaient rien vouloir savoir. Ses yeux devinrent soudains lumineux. Il venait de trouver comment en faire changer deux d'avis.

-ça nous fera un paquet de Berry en plus.

Rick et Lous sourirent au mot "Berry" et ce rallièrent du coté du châtain qui semblait plus que content. Erika par contre fronça les sourcils, trois contre une, c'était perdu d'avance, mais le goût du risque et des défis de Nire était vraiment dur à contrer, surtout quand les deux plus jeunes se faisaient avoir par leur envie de devenir riche. La blanche soupira, les trois autres avaient gagné.

-Ok mais à une seule condition.

Ils lui lancèrent un grand sourire.

-Tous ce que tu voudras!

-On ne tente rien de fou et si ça commence à devenir dangereux, on rentre.

Les deux plus jeunes acquiescèrent en souriant, Nire faisait la moue. Lous et Rick partir se préparer, laissant leur aînés seuls. Erika toisait le châtain de ses yeux sombres, celui-ci leva un regard timide vers elle, mais le baissa tout de suite.

-Nire, dit Erika, tu sais que c'est dangereux, imagine si ça tournait mal.

-C'est bon je sais lâche moi!

Quand il s'agissait d'aventure ou d'argent, mieux valait suivre Nire sans broncher, mais Erika ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et ce n'est pas parce que Nire avait deux ans de plus qu'elle allait lui obéir!

-Nire...

-Pourquoi Erika? Il leva un regard brulant vers sa camarade. Pourquoi tu te mets toujours en travers de mes idées?

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment.

\- Parce que. Je pense à ta sécurité et à celle des deux autres, vous êtes très importants pour moi...

-Si on est si important que ça, laisse nous faire ce qu'on veut! On n'a pas besoin de toi pour nous protéger, on sait se défendre!

Le coeur d'Erika se serra, elle se mit dos-à-dos à Nire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit la larme qui se mit à couler sur sa joue.

-D'accord, je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez aujourd'hui mais si jamais il vous arrive des bricoles, vous pourrez allez vous faire mettre.

Erika entendit un léger "Ouais ouais cause toujours" de la part du châtain et sorti de l'entrepôt, cette journée commençait mal et elle n'aimait pas ça.

* * *

_**Donc voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plu^^ si oui vous pouvez mettre une review, si non baah vous pouvez aussi mettre une review^^**_

**_PS: Ah oui! J'oubliais! J'accepte les demande d'OC à mettre dans ma fic^^ si vous voulez qu'un OC a vous apparaisse contacter moi au 06.**.**.**.**, nan j'déconne, donner moi la description dans une review ou un PM plus une situation d'apparition^^_**

_**Aller pleins de bisous à vous et à qui vous voulez!**_

_**A+**_


	2. Rencontre avec Trafalgar Law

_**Salut tous le monde,**_

_**tous d'abord merci, merci de suivre cette fic, juste pour vous dire que je m'éclate à l'écrire et que je rigole beaucoup en cherchant et trouvant des idées.**_

_**Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de répondre aux deux trois reviews que j'ai reçu, même si j'y ai déjà répondu en PM^^**_

_**En premier: Stelly .be**_

_**Comme d'habitude c'est toi qui me donne ma première review qui me fait toujours très plaisir, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite des aventures de nos quatre héros!**_

_**En deuxième et pour finir: Tenshi D. Clara**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a encore plus donné envie de continuer! Pour ton OC, les idées d'apparition son en place mais il vas falloir un petit moment avant qu'il/elle arrive :)**_

_**Bon, je crois que c'est tous, Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Nire, Rick et Lous marchaient dans les rues de leur petite ville à la recherche de leurs proies. Chacun avait une barre de métal et quelques protections sur les coudes ou les genoux. Lous sautillait derrière Nire, faisant trainer sa barre contre les pavées, laissant un cliquetis désagréable résonner dans la rue. Rick chootait dans les cailloux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver devant lui, sa barre sous le bras, sifflotant un air que lui seul connaissait. Nire quand à lui avait sa barre sur les épaules, ses bras pendants de chaque côtés, laissant son regard aller de passant en passant, cherchant leur cible, un léger sourire en coin.

Un ricanement peu recommandable prit alors forme dans sa gorge, faisant réagir les deux autre aussi vite que des lièvres, il avait trouvé les personnes qu'ils cherchaient. Il fit un signe de main à ses deux amis et tout trois montèrent sur les toits. La chasse allait pouvoir commencer et d'ici peu, un petit paquet de berry allait marquer leur première victoire contre des pirates.

_*Quelque part en ville près du port*_

Erika laissait voguer son regard sur l'eau calme, le perdant de temps à autre dans l'horizon. Un jour, elle se l'était promit, elle partirait et deviendrait une pirate, mais ce rêve avait peu à peu disparu en même temps qu'elle avait rencontrée Nire, Lous et Rick, qui maintenant, étaient les personnes les plus importante à ses yeux, si quelque-chose de fâcheux leurs arrivaient, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, mais c'est fou comme Nire pouvait lui casser les pieds! Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'il l'énerver plus que les autres. Elle le considérait comme son grand frère, le remettant dans le droit chemin quand celui-ci faisait des vagues, mais aujourd'hui, Erika était plus que contente d'être loin de lui, elle ne sait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas le giflé.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, oublier sa dispute avec Nire, pas qu'elle ni était pas habituer, mais à chaque fois elle se sentait coupable, même si il avait commencé. La blanche se laissa tomber contre une caisse, les bras derrière la tête, sa tige métallique à porter de mains. Un vent aux odeurs d'iode vient titiller ses narines et faisait voleter ses cheveux neigeux, c'est fou ce qu'elle aimait être là, en face de la mer, elle avait l'impression que tous ses problèmes disparaissaient en même temps que l'eau qui retournait vers l'océan. Elle aurait pu rester là des heures si quelqu'un n'était pas venu la déranger.

-Excusé moi miss, dit une voix masculine.

Erika grogna en ouvrant un œil. Un homme de grande taille était debout devant elle, il avait un sweet à capuche jaune et noir aux manches relevées, laissant ses avant-bras à l'air libre, un pantalon bleu clair tacheté de brun et un bonnet nordique blanc tacheté de la même façon que son pantalon. Quelques mèches brunes sortaient de sous son bonnet et un sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il tenait aussi un nodachi contre son épaule. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Erika pour reconnaitre l'homme qu'elle avait vu il y a peu sur l'avis de recherche que lui avait présenté Nire il y a quelques heures. Il s'agissait de Trafalgar Law, dit « Le Chirurgien de La Mort ». Elle le fixa un instant avant de se remettre en position sieste.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle gardait un œil sur lui ce qui lui permit de voir son sourire s'agrandir, flippant ce mec !

-Je cherche une pharmacie, j'ai quelques médicaments à acheter mais comme je viens d'arriver, je ne connais pas les lieux. Répondit-il en levant les épaules.

Erika le fixa à nouveau, puis regarda le sol. Devait-elle aider le pirate que ses camarades avaient décidé de volé, au risque de se retrouver dans une position délicate ? Au pire, de toute façon il ne voulait qu'acheter des médicaments, rien de méchant ou de dangereux la dedans, non ?

La blanche se leva, mit sa barre en métal sur son épaule et une main dans l'une des poches de son sweet.

-Ok, j'vais vous accompagner, elle tourna la tête, lui lança un sourire moqueur. Ce serait dommage que vous vous perdiez dans une si petite ville.

Le pirate lui rendit un sourire fourbe. Erika se mit en marche, le pirate juste derrière elle. Tout le long de cette marche, la jeune femme réfléchissait à un moyen de lui fausser compagnie, mais voilà, un pirate ça ne se laisse pas distancer facilement, mieux valait attendre et partir quand il serait arrivé à la pharmacie, ouais, bonne idée pour ce qui veulent survivre. Erika prit donc son mal en patience et continua sa marche.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, Erika et Trafalgar arrivèrent devant la pharmacie, la blanche soupira de bonheur, elle penser être enfin débarrassée de ce pirate et décida de s'en aller. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Tarfalgar Law n'est pas un pirate qu'on peut laisser en plan facilement.

-Miss ! lui lança le capitaine pirate.

Erika s'arrêta, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donnée pour partir aussi vite que possible pour se cacher sur un toit ! Mais elle se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement énervée.

-Je risque d'avoir encore besoin de toi, miss, dit-il sans lâcher son éternel sourire qui commencer sérieusement à taper sur le système de l'adolescente.

Une veine apparue sur la tempe d'Erika et elle lança un sourire qu'elle espérait aussi narquois que celui du pirate.

-Encore peur de se perdre ? Ricana-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit mais il ne répondit pas et entra dans la pharmacie. Erika s'adossa au mur à droite de la porte, attendant plus ou moins contre elle le pirate. Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas pendant qu'il était dans cette pharmacie ? Parce qu'elle trouvait sa mignon qu'un pirate demande son chemin à une jeune femme sans lui proposer des choses quelques peu déplacées, ou bien parce qu'elle avait peur de le laisser en plan et de se retrouver avec une bande de pirates énervés aux basques ? En tout cas au bout de quelques minutes, Trafalgar sorti de la pharmacie avec un sac sous le bras.

-Alors ? Vous avez finis vos coures ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

-Moui, tu vas pouvoir retourner faire la sieste devant le port miss. Lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Erika fronça les sourcils en souriant, appréciant à moitié la remarque du pirate.

_*-Beleu, beleu, beleu*_

Un son étrange résonna, faisant levé la tête à Erika, cherchant sa provenance, elle entendit un ricanement, elle devient sans mal qu'il s'agissait de Trafalgar qui se moquait d'elle. Il sorti un escargophone de sa poche lançant un regard amusé vers la blanche qui gonfla les joues de mécontentement.

_*-Katcha. Allô Capitaine ?*_ dit la voix dans l'escargophone.

-Oui Penguin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Erika se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, mais les paroles du pirate à l'autre bout de l'escargophone la figèrent sur place.

_*-Une bande de gamins à essayer de nous raquetter, y a eu pas mal de casse et on va devoir aller racheter quelques trucs.*_

Le regard du capitaine lançait presque des éclairs.

-Ok, dis-moi ou vous êtes, je vais l'eurent apprendre à s'en prendre à des pirates.

_*-Au doc sud et il y a un mangeur de fruit du démon parmi eux.*_

-D'accord, j'arrive. _*Katcha*_. Hey miss, tu pourrais me ramener aux… ou elle est passé ?!

Il eut juste le temps de voir une chevelure blanche tourné deux rues plus longues.

Erika serrée les dents, dans quel pétrin ses trois amis c'était encore fourrés ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, elle devait arriver au doc sud avant que Le Chirurgien de la Mort ne rejoigne son équipage sinon… sa pourrait très mal se passé pour elle et les trois autres.

* * *

_**Alors? Vous en avez pensez quoi?**_

_**Question de fin; que va-t-il arriver à nos quatre personnages? Erika arrivera-t-elle à temps? Mais qui est le mangeur de Fruit du Démon entre Nire, Rick et Lous?**_

_**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre que je viens juste de commencer**_

_**Bisous à tous**_


	3. Sauvetage risqué

_**Hey! **_

_**Oui je sais j'ai mis longtemps, mais c'est pas ma faute! Des licornes de l'espace m'ont enlevée et *brique* d'accord j'me tais.**_

_**J'étais bloquée à un moment donné mais finalement c'est reparti ^^ **_

* * *

Erika courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques rues des docs sud, espérons juste que Trafargar ne soit pas déjà arrivé, quoique, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire à ce niveau-là, il ne connaissait pas la ville donc elle avait un avantage certain sur lui, mais plusieurs des membres de son équipage s'en étaient pris à ses amis et ils étaient encore avec eux, ça part contre ça l'inquiéter beaucoup. Dieu sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de leur faire.

La blanche secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas penser au pire, ses amis étaient encore en vie et il fallait absolument qu'elle les retrouve.

Elle prit une rue adjacente et déboula dans sur les docs sud, elle continua de courir. Son regard allait et venait dans tous les sens et soudain, elle entendit une voix plus que familière.

-Laissez-nous partir bande d'enfoirés !

_-Nire…_ pensa-t-elle avec un lège sourire sur les lèvres.

Si Nire pouvait encore lancer des insultes, il allait bien, aucun doute là-dessus. Erika sauta sur des caisses pour arriver sur un toit, de là elle voyait très bien la scène.

Nire et Rick étaient attachés dos-à-dos, plus ou moins amochés, l'aîné des deux gigoté dans tous les sens en agitant les jambes. Lous était un peu plus loin, des menottes aux poignets, elle semblait épuisée et ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage.

Erika vis que Nire l'avait vu, mais il continua de plus belle à insulter les pirates avec des insultes toujours plus recherchées et imagées.

La blanche observa plus en détail les pirates. Ils étaient trois, le premier était assez grand, un bonnet turc noir blanc et jaune sur la tête et un pistolet à la main, le deuxième, plus petit, était roux et portait une casquette verte et rouge et des lunettes de soleil, deux dague accrochées à la ceinture, le dernier était un… ours polaire.

Erika ce les détailla encore un peu pendant que Nire faisait diversion, mais elle intervint au moment où le pirate à la casquette s'approcha de lui pour le faire taire.

La jeune femme sauta de son perchoir pour atterrir sur le dos du pirate qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un choc sourd. Sans laissé le temps aux deux autres de réagir, elle mit un coup de barre métallique dans le ventre du deuxième pirate, puis lança son pied dans son menton. L'homme tomba à la renverse, une main sur le menton, l'autre contre son ventre.

L'ours avait sursauté et avait juste eu le temps de se mettre en garde qu'Erika lui envoya un coup de barre qu'il para. Il saisit l'arme de la jeune fille et la tira vers lui, Erika n'eut pas le temps de bouger que la grosse patte de l'ours avait fondu contre son abdomen, lui coupant la respiration. Un coup de coude dans la nuque de la part de l'ours la plaqua au sol.

Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa respiration, le choque avait été trop fort pour elle. Un liquide au gout métallique envahi doucement ça bouche pour se répandre lentement sur les pavés.

Une pression se fit sentir sur son dos, puis des menottes furent accrochées à ses poignets. L'ours la plaça à côté des deux jeunes hommes.

Erika n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait perdu face à des pirates, elle en rester bloquer, le regard fixe sur le sol.

-Bravo miss Je-Sauve-Tout-Le-Monde, grâce à toi on n'a plus aucunes chances de s'enfuir, lança Nire.

-La ferme Nire ! grogna Rick. T'as pas fait long feu non plus, alors qu'on était trois. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais tenu aussi longtemps qu'elle si tu avais été seul.

Le châtain ne répondit pas et marmonna dans sa barbe, détournant la tête. Erika remercia Rick d'un regard avant de regarder vers Lous. La pauvre s'emblait à la limite du coma, sans doute à cause de ses menottes.

_-Du granite marin_, pensa-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Erika s'assit sur ses cuisses et tourna la tête vers les pirates. Les deux qu'elle avait attaqués s'étaient relevés, le roux à la casquette se massait douloureusement le dos en marmonnant, le deuxième se tenait le menton, quelques gouttes de sang passaient entre ses doigts, Erika avait frappé un peu trop fort on dirait.

-'Tain, elle m'a ouvert le menton ! se lamenta-t-il.

-Elle m'a pété le dos ! Renchérie l'autre. Je suis sûr que j'ai une vertèbre fêlée !

Erika sourit.

_-De vraies petites natures ces pirates…_

Rick devina qu'elle rigolait en silence et lui mit un petit coup de coude pour savoir ce qu'il en était, d'un seul regard il comprit et se mit à ricaner.

-J'peux savoir pourquoi vous vous marrez comme des baleines ? Grogna Nire en tournant la tête vers Rick.

Les deux continuer à rirent, Nire commençait à voir rouge.

-Wow ! lança le pirate à la casquette turque. On peut savoir d'où vous vient ce soudain fou rire ?

-P'tite nature, dit Erika en essayant d'être sérieuse.

Rick éclata de rire. Le roux fronça les sourcils, comprenant.

-Non mais j'aimerais t'y voir avec quelqu'un qui te tombe en plein sur le dos ! Ça fait super mal !

Erika calma peu à peu son fou rire, Rick avec elle. Ils regardèrent les pirates un instant et le blond leur sourit.

-Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus.

Les trois membres des Heart Pirates échangèrent un regard incertain et Erika se releva, ses menottes tombèrent sur le sol, Rick se leva à son tour, frottant ses poignets, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Nire les regarda, incrédule.

-Qu-comment ? Bégaya le rouquin en pointant Erika du doigt.

La blanche leva un petit morceau de métal, un micro sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ouvrir des serrures c'est un art, dit Rick en libérant Nire avec le même genre d'objet

Puis il partit vers Lous. Nire lança un regard grognon vers Erika qui le fixa d'un œil, attendant quelque chose. Le châtain soupir.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il de manière presque inaudible.

Erika mit sa main près de son oreille, Nire se rapprocha, prit une grande inspiration et…

-JE SUIS DESOLE ! hurla-t-il.

Erika vis la lumière au bout du tunnel pour son oreille gauche. Elle s'écarta d'un saut, se massant l'oreille.

-Excuse acceptées !

-Grr.

Les deux arrêtèrent leurs dialogue pour se tourner vers les pirates qui avaient gentiment attendus la fin de leur discutions sans les attaquer. Erika tourna la tête vers les deux plus jeunes, Rick prêtait à Lous son épaule mais plusieurs minutes avec des menottes en granite marin l'avait complétement vidé de ses forces. La blanche lança un regard plein de reproche à Nire qui le détourna.

-Leur capitaine risque de ne pas tarder, vaudrait mieux qu'on se taille rapidement.

Le châtain grogna en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Erika roula les yeux vers les trois pirates.

-J'espère que vous ne resterai pas trop longtemps ici, se serait dommage que vous vous fassiez encore avoir par des gamins.

Le rouquin à la casquette grogna et fit un pas énerver vers eux, mais celui au bonnet le retint par le bras.

-Je crois qu'ils ne se feront plus avoir à partir de maintenant, fit une voix.

Un long frisson couru le long du dos d'Erika en entendant la voix d'un certain pirate à bonnet tacheté qui venait d'arriver dans la ruelle.

* * *

_**Alors? Est-ce que ça vous a plu?**_

_**L'attente en vallait-elle la peine?**_


End file.
